Hiruma's Family
by Aomine Aoi
Summary: Hiruma sekeluarga akan berlibur ke New York!gimana ceritanya ya?apakah di pesawat ada sesuatu?daripada bengong mendinga baca aja fic ini!numpang di kakakku,yuki.jangan lupa Review ya! -fic by Aruma-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer :

Riichiro Inagaki-sensei

Yuusuke Murata-sensei

Pairing :

Hiruxmamo

Genre :

Romance, Family

Warning : TYPO, OOC,gaje.

Chapter 1:Hari Ultah

Halo Namaku Rei Hiruma. Aku kelas 1 Youichi itu ayah Hiruma itu Ibuku dan Hitomi Hiruma itu adikku yang masih kelas 3 SD. Ayahku bekerja di cabang persenjataan di amerika sekaligus atlet american football. Ibuku seorang pramugari. Hampir setiap hari mereka tidak pulang ke rumah. Tetapi kalau mereka pulang kerumah, beginilah ceritanya...

"Ibu,ayah kapan pulang?aku sudah tidak sabar apa yang ayah bawa hari ini!"Teriak Hitomi

"Mungkin sebentar lagi sayang" kata ibu sambil mengelus-elus kepala Hitomi. Tiba-tiba, bunyi pintu dibuka dengan aku tahu siapa itu..

"Cih, mereka menjual secara bebas lagi tanpa persetujuanku!Sialan!" Suara yang begitu khas,dan rambut lancip jabrik ke atas itulah ayahku yang sedang membawa sekantong berwarna putih besar.

"Ayah! Ayah bawa apa!" Teriak Hitomi sambil berlari ke arah ayah.

"Minggir anak sialan!aku masih capek!" Ayah nyaris mendorong Hitomi sampai jatuh.

"U..ukh..huweeee" Hitomi naik ke lantai atas sambil menangis.

"Hiruma! Bisa tidak sih kau tidak membuat Hitomi menangis sehari saja!" Ibu langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Tidak." Jawab ayah singkat dan santai sambil melepas jaketnya

"Kau ini! Paling tidak jangan ada kata-kata sialan di rumah ini!" Ibu mulai arah agak besar.

Aku hanya menikmati mereka berantem sambil memakan pop corn dengan lahap dan memakai kacamata 3D.

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah duduk dan lanjukan makanmu istri sialan!"ayah mengambil piring dan langsung memasukkan makan lalu duduk di depanku.

"AGH! Aku bisa gila kalau berdebat dengan mu!"ibu berlari ke atas menyusul hitomi.

"Kau ngapain pake kacamata 3Dimensi saat makan?"kata ayah sambil merogoh sakunya.

"Ah terbawa suasana..."waduh gawat ketahuan! "kau jangan seperti adik sialan mu itu ya!terlalu manja kepada ibumu".

Aku hanya bisa berkata He-eh atau iya bila ayah memberi pertanyaan atau nasihat.

"oh ya rei,lusa siang ikut ayah ke lapangan NFL .ayah mau memberikan sesuatu"ayah tetap melihat Hp Blackberry-nya.

"hah?ke lapangan american football?memangnya ada orang disana?"tanyaku juga ayah mengajakku ke ada apa-apanya nih!

"terus,bungkusan besar itu apa?"aku menunjuk bungkusan putih yang ayah bawa tadi.

"buka saja!"ayah sekali lagi tetap melihat ke HP-nya.

Ternyata bungkusan besar itu isinya Tas lumayan besar,berwarna merah yang lumayan cantik.

"Tas buat siapa yah?"tanyaku sambil menunjukan tas itu keluar dari kantong putih.

"Hiruma!kau jangan bikin aku pusing lagi ya!AGH!" tiba-tiba ibu datang sambil marah-marah.

ayah tetap diam lalu beranjak dari kursinya menuju ke arah cucian mau mengambil minum di dispenser tiba-tiba ayah membisikkan sesuatu. "itu tadi buat ingin memberikan kejutan padanya"

Aku hanya bisa aku menoleh ayah berkata di tangga

"jangan bilang siapa-siapa"ayah melemparkan uang 100 yen ke arahku.

"buat tutup mulut".ayah langsung menghilang di lumayan deh 100 ..rasanya kok ada yang janggal ya dari ayah?hm..ntar dulu..tadi saat ayah berkata jangan bilang siapa-siapa saat melemparkanku uang 100 yen..muka ayah..muka ayah..muka ayah MEMERAH!ah!jangan-jangan ayah..ma..lu?

Keesokan harinya aku senyum-senyum sendiri kearah ayah di meja makan. "hei anak sialan!kau ngapain sih senyum-senyum sendiri ke arahku!"ayah mulai terlihat heran dengan tingkah habis aku baru pertama kali lihat ayah mukanya memerah saat berbicara tentang yang bersifat seperti setan itu bisa malu juga dihadapan malaikat! Sungguh ajaib!

"kau sudah siap Rei?Hitomi?"tanya ibu

"sudah siap sempurna!"teriakku dalam mobil.

"Hari ini kau semangat sekali apa?"tanya ibu

"ah tidak apa-apa!lanjutkan saja!"aku masih yang melihat itu menjatuhkan curiga padaku.

"kau ngasih tau 'itu'ya?"ayah makin marah padaku.

"eh?ti..tidak yah"aku mulai ketakutan melihat ayah menatapku lebih tajam daripada yang sebelumnya.

"berhenti senyum-senyum anak sialan!"ayah memberhentikan mobil di depan SMP asagi.

"turun sana anak sialan!"ayah membentakku membuka pintu mobil dan berlari menuju kelas.

"Rei Hiruma!jangan senyum-senyum di kelas!perhatikan pelajaran!coba jawab pertanyaan ini:apa penyebab sifat magnet menjadi hilang!ini pertanyaan kelas 5 SD!ayo jawab!"pak guru berteriak ke arah ku dengan yang sangat bodoh ini bingung menjawabnya._aduh..lupa lagi..apaan ya?oh ya!SMS kak yukimitsu aja!"_aku mulai mengambil HP dari kolong mulai mengetik sms.

To:kak yukimitsu

Kak apa penyebab sifat magnet menjadi hilang?tolong di bales!

Aku memencet tombol 'send'.

"ayo jawab rei hiruma!apa saja!"aku pura-pura menghitung dan sialnya sms nya dibales dengan suara agak keras

Triririring

"bunyi apa itu?"sementara pak guru melihat keluar jendela aku melihat HP ku.

"pak!penyebabnya diterbenturkan!"teriakku yang membuat pak guru kaget.

"ya lanjutkan!"fuhh selamat..

TENGTENGTENGTENG

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi aku berjalan ke arah nongkrong dulu..hehe..

"dateng juga..lama banget"celoteh kujo sambil meminum Tebs(di jepang emang ada?)

"sory sory...eh si Mirai mana?"biasanya aku disana dengan kujo,mirai,Tanpei,Kenta,dan mirai tu cewek,tapi gak terlalu suka kalo ada dia.

"yahh males ah kalo ada dia!dia tuh pam.."

"Rei!"tiba-tiba suara ibu memanggil

"ok ngomongnya lewat sms aja!dah!"aku berlari ke arah dan hitomi sudah menunggu disana.

"kamu jangan ngobrol terus ya!ibu jadi harus teriak

"tunggu kok ibu disini?ibu gak kerja?kok tumben jemput?"tanyaku heran tapi nyata.

"hari ini kan ibu ulang tahun,jadi ayah,dan ibumu mau merayakannya di restoran."kata ibu sambil memasuki mobil taksi.

"ke Restoran Chipes mas.."sang supir langsung tancap disana aku tidak melihat apa-apa.

"kok sepi bu?"tiba-tiba mobil misterius yang sedang berdiri sambil memegang tangan hitomi,melihat ibu yang mencari-cari restoran ..

BATS

"_**diam**_**"**laki-laki itu membekap mulutku dan hitomi dengan lap berusaha dibawa masuk ke dalam mobil

"sshht!diam dua anak sialan!"hah?suara itu...

"AYAH!kok..kenapa ayah.."aku melihat hitomi yang agak bingung tetapi tidak berbicara.

"ayah mau memberi dia nangis anaknya diculik kekekeke" _iya,diculik ayahnya sendiri _kataku dalam hati

"terus,nanti kita berhenti dimana?"tanyaku kepada sedang asik sendiri menonton TV di mobil.

"gini,nanti kita balik lagi ke aku turun dari mobil ke ,pas ibu mu cerita anak-anaknya gak ada,aku marah-marahin tiba-tiba kamu dan hitomi berjalan sambil membawa anak sialan?"kata ayah

"oh.. soal yang kemarin yah?soal yang kado itu kan?"kataku

"shht!diam anak sialan!ah,sudah waktunya!kuenya ada di belakang mobil,ambil sekarang beserta kantong putih itu!oke?"kata ayah sambil keluar dari mobil

Aku melihat situasi dari jendela sedang terpuruk menangis,tapi pas ayah datang,ibu sudah memeluk erat tubuh hanya bisa ber-ehm melepas berbicara sesuatu dan ayah tiba-tiba ber _kissing _ke ibu dengan tenangnya .

EHM...aku menutup mataku dengan bungkusan putih itu aku kembali terus ayah marah-marah ke hanya bisa terus marah-marah,dan aku hanya bisa menahan memeluk ibu sekaligus memberi tanda agar aku keluar.

Aku menuruti perintahnyasegera kuajak hitomi yang membawa kadonya,dan aku membawa berteriak,aku mengintip dari balik pohon untuk melihat ayah sudah melepas lagi ayah memberi tanda.

"hitomi,nanti kamu yang teriak kencang"bisikku ke hitomi

" bilang Happy Birthday kan?"

Aku tersenyum.

"nah sekarang!"bisikku lagi ke hitomi

Hitomi jalan duluan dan aku menyusul di belakangnya.

"Happy Birthday Mom!"teriak hitomi dengan suaranya yang lantang.

Ibu kaget,terdiam,bingung,tetapi langsung berlari ke aku dan hitomi.

"hitomi!ahhh ibu pikir kalian diculik!ibu khawatir sekali!"teriak ibu ku sambil memeluk hitomi

"ya...memang diculik bu..."aku melirik ayah yang juga sedang melihatku.

"sama ayah sendiri..."lanjutku

"hah!jadi..jadi..kalian diculik oleh Youichi!dan membuat kejutan ini untukku!jadi aku sudah..."ibu masih berteriak sambil menangis terharu

"sudah tertipu istri sialan?lain kali kubuat anak-anakmu diculik beneran istri sialan ke..ke..ke"kata ayahku sambil tersenyum licik ke arah ibu,dengan tawa khas-nya.

"lalu,bungkusan itu apa?"kata ibu berusaha menahan marah

"buka saja sendiri manager sialan"

Ibu membuka bungkusan itu dengan muka ibu langsung berubah.

"wah!tas yang cantik sekali!untukku hiruma?"

"tentu saja untukmu manager sialan!"

"ayo tiup lilinnya dong bu!"teriak hitomi

"di mobil saja ya sayang"kata ibusambil menarik tangan hitomi ke arah mobil kalo

Yahh kalo pestanya di mobil ngapain aku bawa-bawa kue seberat ini...

To Be Continued

* * *

Ass wr wb

Gimana ceritanya?kependekan?jelek?

Maaf banget kalo ceritanya tidak memuaskan readers...

Author yang bikin cerita ini dibawah 17 tahun...

Jadi kalo ada kesalahan tolong diperingati di kolom Review ya!

Makasih...

Sign,

Aruma


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer :

Riichiro Inagaki-sensei

Yuusuke Murata-sensei

Pairing :

HiruXMamo

Genre :

Romance,Family(setelah baca fic ini, readers yang menentukan)

Warning : TYPO, OOC,gaje

Chapter 2:New York

Ketemu lagi...hari ini setelah hari ultah ibu yang diadakan seminggu yang lalu, aku mendapatkan liburan musim panas yang selalu kutunggu-tunggu. Aku saat ini berada di dalam satu ruangan yang agak luas itulah kamarku. aaaaaagh!bosen!selama liburan ini, aku belum melakukan apapun.

"Rei!turun sini!"teriak ibu dari bawah. aku segera menuruni tangga menuju ke ruang keluarga. "ada apa bu?"tanyaku sambil duduk di seberang bangku ibu. "Rei, rencananya kita semua selama liburan musim panas ini, berlibur di New York. Besok kita berangkat jam 10.00. jelas?"tanya ibu

New York!kota terbesar yang ada di Amerika!Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!keren banget! Ibu agak berdehem dengan keras. "Selama kita di Amerika, kita menginap di Hotel Lotus and , ibu peringatkan saja besok kalian dilarang bermain kasino!karena itu berjudi namanya. Ibu tidak mau kalian menjadi penjudi seperti ayah kalian itu"kata ibu "hah?kau bilang apa istri sialan?aku penjudi?heh, Komusubi yang kau agungkan itu lebih penjudi dariku!"teriak ayah dari lantai atas

"Kok ayah bisa denger bu?"tanya Hitomi "Tentu saja aku bisa mendengar anak sialan!kekekeke"teriak ayah lagi. "jadi... apa yang harus kupersiapkan untuk besok bu?"tanyaku. "bawa pakaianmu, sedikitnya lima pakaian. Lalu...ya apa saja yang mau kaubawanah Hitomi,ibu bantu membereskan barang ya?". Aku menaiki tangga sangat senang aku mengambil tas _sport-_ku yang agak besar bertuliskan 'Adidas' dari lemari. Aku membawa sekitar delapan baju+celana yang dipakai untuk di New York nanti.

Hari pun berganti dengan cepat,tiba-tiba saja aku sudah dibangunkan pukul 09.30. "aduh... Rei!bangun dong!sudah jam stengah sembilan!ayo cepetan!"teriak ibu sambil mengguncangkan tubuhku. "bu,sekarangkan sedang liburan. Bolehlah aku tidur lebih dari jam "aku kembali tiduran di ranjangku yang empuk. "bicara apa kau Rei!sekarang kita mau ke New York lho!pesawatnya berangkat jam sepuluh!sekarang sudah setengah sepuluh!"teriak ibu sambil tetap mengguncangkan tubuhku. "ibu ini sedang bercanda ya?terserah ibu saja ibu mau ke NY"kataku masih terus tiduran. "haaaah... ya sudahlah, ibu tinggal saja kau di rumah.."kata ibu membanting pintu kamarku. "apa maksud ibu sih?pakai bicara ke NY saja.." aku MASIH tertidur sambil memeluk ...apa?sekarang tanggal 14 kan? "NEW YORK!SEKARANG SETENGAH SEMBILAN!GAWAT!"teriakkku berlari bolak-balik dari dapur ke kamar mandi.

"Pesawat tipe boieng 12345 akan segera para penumpang kencangkan sabuk pengamannya. Terima kasih" kata si pramugari menggunakan mike. "untung keburu... Ini semua gara-gara kau anak sialan!kalau tidak kulemparkan kau menuju pintu pesawat kita sekarang masih di bandara anak sialan!"kata ayah. Oke, tadi ayah melemparku dengan kedua tangannya lalu.. WHUSSS badanku seolah-olah terbang dan strike!ayah berhasil membuatku bertabrakan dengan lansia di pintu pesawat.

"Hiruma!tindakanmu yang tadi itu keterlaluan sekali tahu!tega-teganya kau melempar anak sendiri!menabrak lansia lagi!kalau Rei kenapa-napa bagaimana! Kalau...bla..bla..itu jika..bla..bla..bla"cerocos ibu ke ayah. kulihat telinga ayah, _huh pantesan saja ayah tenang-tenang saja selama ibu menyerocos gak jelas, ada permen karet di telinganya. _

Selama perjalanan, Aku memandangi awan yang gak jelas bentuknya apa. Aku memang bodoh dalam pelajaran IPA. Kulihat awan sebelahnya...eh..i..itu kan bentuknya..kok kayak bola amefuto!terus terus awan yang kiri itu..mirip tiang gawang mini!kalo yang diatas mirip...antingnya ayah!hah!ada yang mirip muka om Sena dan tante Suzuna! "a..ayah.. awan yang itu mirip om Sena ya!"kataku sambil menunjukan awan yang dimaksud "kekeke si cebol sialan rupanya sudah memasuki alam kubur rupanya kekekeke"

Aku terus melihat awan sampai tak sadar bahwa makan siang sudah terhidang di mejaku. Pramugari yang tadi memberi makan itu sedang asyik berbicara dengan ibu. Apa yang dibicarakanya? Aku menghampiri ibu yang sedang menyuapini Hitomi tapi tetap ngobrol. Melihat kedatanganku ibu langsung berkata "ah Rei!kenalkan ini Seijuro Ojo White Knights!Wakana, ini anakku, Rei."kata ibu dengan gembira "wah..ternyata mamori sudah mempunyai dua anak ya!enaknya..."

"oh ya bagaimana kabar Shin?dia sehat?"

"sehat. Cuma sepertinya Shin sekarang hanya tertarik pada..."

"pada apa?"tanya ibu heran

"pada internet"Raut muka tante Wakana terlihat sedih

"wah padahal dulu dia kan GAPTEK! Iya kan Waka-chan?"tiba-tiba..

"Takami!kenapa kau bisa dipesawat ini!"teriak tante Wakana histeris "yah aku ditugaskan ke NY. Ada pasien yang sedang membutuhkanku"kata om yang bernama Takami

Wah?kok apa sepertinya di pesawat ini semua penumpangnya pemain amefuto ya?ah aku mau ke tempat dudukku lalu tidur saja lebih baik. Tapi...kursiku ditempati oleh pria beramput _dread _lumayan panjang..eh..itu kan..Agon Kongo! Milyader muda itu kan!yah... bagaimana dong!aku duduk dimana?

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk tidak duduk di kursiku, lebih baik aku berjalan-jalan saja dulu ya? Wah, beruntung nih!ada kursi kosong!duduk ah!eh..tapi..sebelahku itu mirip Agon ya?sedang tidur sih..tapi..coba kulihat!

"WAAAAA!"teriakku bersamaan dengan orang itu.

"ada apa,ada apa!"tante wakana menghampiriku dengan orang itu

"ah!kau Unsui kan!wah!lama tak bertemu ya!"tante wakana berjabat tangan dengan orang yang bernama Unsui itu. "Rei-kun,kau pasti kaget ya?ini om Unsui kongo. Kakaknya agon kongo!"teriak tante wakana.

"Hoi, siapa kau!kau mau kubunuh karena menempati kursi sialanku hah!"

"waaaaaa maaf, maaf,maaf!"aku berteriak lagi sambil menutupi mukaku dengan kedua tangan. Lalu aku mengintip...dan dia.. Agon Kongo!

"berisik sekali pesawat ini...hei pramugari!bisa kau tenang kan sedikit penumpang yang lain?aku sedang membayangkan Yuki, pacarku." Kata orang itu agak tenang dengan suara yang agak dingin.

"maaf, maaf!lho?kau..Riku Kaitani!kau makin keren saja!" tante wakana lagi-lagi berteriak. "ah Rei, ini Riku Kaitani...pacarnya kakaknya Author yang ngebuat fic ini lho!Yuki sasaki.."kata tante wakana.

"ah sa..salam kenal.."kataku dengan sopan

"Mohon perhatian, Pesawat sebentar lagi Take Off SEMUA PENUMPANG HARAP DUDUK DI TEMPAT MASING-MASING!TIDAK ADA YANG BERDIRI!ATAU TIDAK KUBUNUH KALIAN DENGAN LIDAH BUNGLONKU!"teriak sang pilot yang sepertinya marah. Aku menuruti perintah si pilot. Aku duduk lagi ke kursiku, ayah sedang mengambil sesuatu kayak telepon gitu.

"hei pilot sialan!kau itu Rui Habashira kan?belajar darimana kau sehingga bisa menjadi pilot sialan?"kata ayah di mikrofon...

"PILOTNYA HABASHIRA DARI ZOKUGAKU!" teriak SEMUA penumpang dengan sangat-sangat keras kecuali si pramugari(karena sudah tau jadi tidak kaget lagi).

"ya!memang kenapa!Masalah gitu bwuat loh!"teriak pilot yang bernama Rui Habashira.

"A..ayah sepertinya pesawat ini semuanya pemain amefuto ya?"tanyaku

"ha?kau bilang apa anak sialan?pesawat sialan ini terlalu berisik!nanti saja tanyanya anak sialan!"kata ayah dengan kasar.

Ngungggg...pesawat pun take oof sesuai yang kuinginkan. Aku turun dari pesawat yang KEBANYAKAN pemain amefuto itu. "Rei, kau tidak apa-apa?wajahmu pucat lho!"kata ibu penuh perhatian. "ah aku tidak apa-apa bu. Hanya sedikit shock" jawabku berbohong. "kau pasti shock karena si _dread _sialan itu menduduki kursimu"kata ayah. "bu,sekarang kita mau kemana?"tanya hitomi "ke hotel dulu, baru kita jalan-jalan"

Taksi melaju ke Hotel Lotus and Kasino di pusatnya NY. "nah, kita sudah sampai.._sir stop please..._"kata ibu berbicar kepada si supir. Si supir memarkir taksinya di depan pintu utama Hotel Lotus. Ibu menyerahkan beberapa dolar ke supir itu, lalu masuk ke hotel menuju meja resepsi. Sepertinya ibu sedang memesan kamar. Ya sudahlah, toh aku tinggal menikmatinya..ngomong-ngomong ayah mana ya?Hitomi juga...kemana dia?

"Hiruma!jangan ajarkan anakmu bermain kasino!ayo, kembali kesini!"teriak ibu di depan pintu yang berpapan nama _ Kasino _. "tch...hei istri sialan!bukan aku yang mengajaknya!dia yang mengikutiku!"teriak ayah sambil berjalankearah ibu dan aku.

"Rei, ini kunci kamarmu, kamar 54. Ibu di kamar 56. Jaga dirimu ya!"ibu menyerahkan kunci itu padaku. YaHa!aku dapat kamar sendiri!khusus untukku!. Sebaiknya aku segera ke sana. Aku ingin lihat kamarku.

CKLEK

Whoaaaa kerennya!kamarnya luas,penuh dengan gambar!yah pokoknya hampir mirip dengan kamarnya Kevin yang ada di Home Alone2!oke,hal pertama yang harus kulakukan di kamar ini adalah...mengambil makanan yang ada sebanyak-banyaknya! Lalu setelah itu ke kamar ibu untuk mengambil laptop ibu, lalu balik lagi ke kamar!nah cara pertama, taruhkan tas di laci paling bawah(bukan dimasukin)dengan mulut tas dibuka selebar-lebarnya! Lalu taruhkan tanganmu ke ujung etalase yang berisi makanan di tiap sudut lalu...dorongkan tanganmu sehingga makanan itu jatuh ke tasmu!sekarang etalase yang tadinya penuh oleh cemilan sudah habis kurampok!kekekekeke

"Balikin semua makanan sialan itu anak sialan!"tiba-tiba terdengar suara ayah

"A..AYAH!kok ayah disini! Bukannya ayah di kamar 56 bersama ibu!" sungguh aku tidak bercanda ayah tiba-tiba muncul disini!

"ha?bersama istri sialan dan cebol sialan itu?kamarku memang berdua denganmu!jangan kau pikir kamar ini jadi istana mu ya anak sialan!balikin semua makanan sialan itu!"kata ayah yang sedang menenteng AK-47 di pundaknnya sambil bermain Hp.

Huh...sudah terbawa aruslah impianku menguasai kamar mewah ini. Dengan adanya kehadiran ayah yang menyeramkan di kamarku. Untungnya, ayah sering keluarke kasino. Jadi kadang-kadang aku jadi RAJA SESAAT di kamar ini. Saat ini aku sedang santai-santai saja sambil membaca buku yang sebenarnya hanya kupegang. Aku masih memikirkan tentang di pesawat... kenapa Agon Kongo,Wakana Seijuro, ,Unsui,dan Riku Kaitani bisa berbarengan pesawat seperti itu? Dan yang aneh lagi...kenapa bisa Rui Habashira dari univ Zokugaku itu bisa jadi pilot!mimpi darimana coba!

CKLEK

"hei anak sialan, cepat kau siap-siap lalu ikut aku!"kata ayah yang sedang berdiri tetap menenteng AK-47nya di depan pintu.

"mau kemana yah?"

"tidak usah banyak tanya anak sialan!cepat siap-siap!"

Akhirnya aku menuruti perintahnya, siap-siap. Setelah siap-siap, aku langsung ditarik ayah ke dalam mobil. Entah punya siapa itu. "Ayah, kita mau kemana?nggak ngajak ibu dan hitomi dulu?"tanyaku "ha?tidak,tidak usah nanti mereka ribut terus!"kata ayah..

Ayah memarkir mobil curiannya di depan stadion yang besar, lalu ayah memasuki pintu stadion. Ternyata, di stadion itu ada pertandingan amefuto yang sedang berlangsung. Aku dan ayah duduk di kursi tengah."ini siapa lawan siapa yah?". "Nasa Aliens VS Deimon Devil Bats. Sekolahku dulu dan ibu sialan itu"

Ayah terlihat sangat serius sekali aku ingin tanya macam-macam. Tiba-tiba sang wasit berteriak "Apakah ada pengganti untuk posisi quarterback dari japan?" teriak sang wasit. Yah...masa' kalah sih... "AKU!"teriak seseorang yang tampaknya sangat dekat dengan ku di kursi penonton, orang itu adalah...AYAH!

"ayah!kenapa ayah...ikut main!"teriakku histeris yang membuat penonton mengalihkan perhatian kearahku. "kekeke mengenang masa muda"kata ayah sambil menuruni tangga menuju ke tim japan. Sesampainya disana, ayah sepertinya mengobrol dulu dengan seseorang line yang tadi bermain. Lalu memakai seragam amefuto Devil Bats. Kurasakan HP-ku bergetar, ada telepon dari...ayah?

"halo. Kenapa ya?"tanyaku " kau cepat turun kesini anak sialan!". Aku pun menutup HP-ku dan turun ke lapangan itu. Aku berlari secepat mungkin biar dikira anak terlantar yang mencari ortunya dengan cara lari-lari gak jelas. "anak sialan!kau ikut main!ganti bajumu atau tidak pakai double saja!kau jadi running back"jelas ayah sambil memakai helmnya. "wah!ini anakmu Hiruma-sama?kelas berapa?"tanya seseorang "entah kenapa aku jadi merasa kau ini seperti manejer sialan Chubo"kata ayah. "baiklah!pertandingan akan segera dimulai kembali!"teriak wasit. "waaa posisi!posisi!"om Chubo(gyahahahaha)panik dan langsung menuju posisi line. Aku pun juga berdiri di belakang ayah yang sebagai quarterback.

"SET HUT!"

To Be Continued

Ya-Ha!aku nyasar lagi di fict ini. Yah..kayaknya gak mungkin juga habashira jadi pilot kali ya?ane memang bener2 baka.o iya yang pas riku itu sory banget bagi fans-fans nya riku karena ane buat pacaran ama kakak saya, padahal saya sendiri sangat sangat sangat tidak merestuinya. Oke jangan lupa Review ya!


End file.
